One type of automotive airbag installation requires a reservoir of compressed gas which serves as the airbag inflating medium. One problem with airbag installations of this type is that room must be found for the pressurized gas reservoir. Another problem is that the reservoir adds weight to the vehicle which it would be desirable to avoid. These become particular problems as airbag locations proliferate. For example, airbags may be positioned to deploy within the regions between the vehicle chairs and the doors, both front and rear. (The term "chair" is used herein and in the appended claims to denote the combination of seat and back.) They may also be positioned to deploy into the space immediately behind the front chair backs to protect the heads of rear seat passengers.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an airbag installation of the pressurized reservoir type which does not require a dedicated reservoir separate from the normal automotive structural components. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.